ARG Timeline July 2017
Back to Main ARG Timeline | April 2017 | May 2017 | June 2017 | July 2017 | August 2017 July 2017 31 July - @Adriana had a brief conversation with her alternative via FB Messenger. 28 July - The Mole chatted in the Discord chat a few times during the day about cryptocurrency, the floppy disks from T, AI and other topics. Vans T sent a trialists another email 27 July - A message from T was hidden in the email sent by Angel on 26th July. Angel posted in the Friends of F&J Facebook about trialists meeting themselves tonight. @Steamqueen and @the_biologist talked to their Alternate selves through Angel and the trans-dimensional terminal via FB messenger. Van T replied to @ButterBear talking about trying to find Angel and not being able to find evidence of her. The mole showed up in the Discord chat and talked about finding T and "moving" between dimensions. 26 July - The NYC disc was retrieved and contained a txt file message from T. Trialists received a Trial 2 update email from Angel. 25 July - Email from Vancouver T regarding meeting up with Angel. 23 July - Trialists from this reality continue to make contact with their selves from another reality/dimension through Angel (logs in #crazy_people in Mushroom 2 and #angel_converstaions). She also had two trialists from the other dimension asking about meeting themselves in this reality, but we are uncertain if they exist here. An email from Dr. B to Angel was intercepted - they are discussing the potential of trialists from here talking with their counterparts in the other dimension. 22 July - The Mole called and asked for the Plymouth disc content to be sent to him via Reddit. An email from Angel to Dr. B was intercepted talking about a trialist who let it slip that Reuben in our reality (world) is the leader and Paula is the leader in the other world. It also mentions a new mole and that trial 3 is almost off the drawing board. 21 July - Trialists began working on and entering Trial 2. There was a blood type page for each of the blood types, which were solved. Trialists continue to complete their corresponding blood type page and the trial 2 survey. 20 July - The New York City dead drop was found, but the person who located does not have a way to read the floppy disk contents. The Plymouth dead drop was also found and contained the password for the Trial 2 entry Cipher. 19 July - Both ciphers cracked using the Hel's Labyrinth method. Both ciphers used the same method and gave co-ordinates to two dead drops. One is located in Plymouth and the other is located in NYC. We also received a phone call shortly afterwards from 'the president' (the F&J mole) who gave us some information about what is going on in the other dimensions and that they know of about 4 trialists who have counterparts in the other dimension (the other dimension had received a green disk from T). Angel is a conduit. She can speak to the other trialists and acts as a bridge or middle-woman between trialists in our dimension and in other dimensions. 17 July - Received two new ciphers with hints towards "Hel's Labyrinth" which was referenced in some correspondences with T. 14 July - Received 6 Proton-Mails from our original t with some pictures and a code which was decrypted to read as follows and when we reached out to mushroom and they sent us a message telling us to ask Vancouver t about the red-herrings that had showed up. While we where waiting for Bearbutter to message Vancouver t Pres sent us a message which appears to point towards a man called Eratosthenes. 13 July - Intercepted email received from Dr B to Angel plus a short message from the Mole. Mushroom suggested that trialists ask Vancouver T to take the mushroom to access T's Protonmail to gain access to Email B. Vancouver T responded offering help. 12 July - The two emails received from T's Protonmail. First with details of how to cipher a coded message sent in a second email - Unlock my friends. Angel posted on several trialists Facebook photos words that together compiled a message to help towards the first T email. Message received from the Mole regarding an Email B. Email B was received but trailists did not manage to find this until the time had expired. 11 July - Communication from a Vancouver T started to arrive and seems to either be in another dimension or another timeline. 10 July - Email received from T's Protonmail. Angel's message provides further clues to the cipher. 7 July - Email received from F&J stating that if access to Trial 2 has not been made by Thursday, 26th July 2017 you will not be able to continue with the trials. A trialist received an email from Angel asking her to help with a cipher entered by a trialist who had cracked the password and gained access to continue Trial 2. 3 July - Message from the Mole received with a clue to the password for the Level 9 password page.